


What's the Big Deal with the Big Game?

by glassclosetcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Closeted Dean, Ficlet, Gen, charlie is having none of your ignorant BS, charlie is terrible at keeping secrets, dean is still pretty clueless about how gay stuff works, superbowl, topical fic is topical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassclosetcastiel/pseuds/glassclosetcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean, you’re not gonna stay and watch?” Dean protests. “It’s the Superbowl!"</p><p>"I know," Charlie sighs, shouldering her overnight bag, "but there are very few things in this world that I care about less than sports."</p><p>"Some lesbian you are," Dean scoffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Big Deal with the Big Game?

**Author's Note:**

> Post-10x11, kina canon-compliant, but in a world where watching the superbowl is of greater import than the whole mark of Cain mess.
> 
> (Or, in which I use Charlie as a mouthpiece to vocalize my frustrations about useless stereotypes and I also get in my yearly jab at stupid football, which is stupid.)

"What do you mean, you’re _not_ gonna stay and watch?” Dean protests. “It’s the _Superbowl!_ " 

"I know," Charlie sighs, shouldering her overnight bag, "but there are very few things in this world that I care about less than sports."

"Some lesbian you are," Dean scoffs. Sam rolls his eyes so hard that it’s nearly audible. 

“Whooaaa,” Charlie says, jabbing a stern finger into Dean’s chest. “You of all people should know how misguided those kinds of stereotypes are. That’s like me assuming you love fashion design just because you’re into du-“

She clamps a hand quickly over her mouth to prevent the rest of the word escaping her lips, but the damage is done. Two sets of eyes flick over to Sam, who is wearing an awfully smug grin for someone so apparently focused on studying the ingredients on his beer label. 

"I am so sorry," Charlie whispers to Dean. "I know that wasn’t cool, but dark-me thinks you kind of deserved it for being a douche."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumbr](http://glassclosetcastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
